Fenton's Final Act
by DragonBat362
Summary: There's a reason we never see Lincoln in his Fenton suit after The Crying Dame.


**Hey guys! Sorry Spa Gems is taking so long. In the meantime, here's a little something to hold you over.**

* * *

Fenton's Final Act

" _Cheer up baby, don't you cry_

 _No more tears, its cheer-up time_

 _Laugh with me and we will be_

 _Happy! Happy! Happy!_ "

Lily clapped and laughed as Lincoln finished her favorite song. As Lincoln cuddled his baby sister, he realized he was being watched and turned to face the invisible wall.

"As you can probably tell," he said. "Lily is still obsessed with that dang song. And it's always me she wants to sing it, even though Luna has the better voice."

"You know it, bro!" Luna yelled from somewhere off-screen.

"But I don't really mind," Lincoln continued. "She's my baby sister and I love her. Plus, I don't even have to wear that ridiculous Fenton costume anymore."

Seeing that Lily was satisfied, Lincoln put her down next to her toys and gave her a quick peck on the head before turning back to the wall.

"You're probably wondering why. Well, it's not much of a story, but I'm sure I can fill up five minutes of your time."

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Lincoln, dressed in his Fenton costume, has just finished serenading Lily with the fox's signature cheer-up song.

"Fa-Fa! Fa-Fa!" Lily squealed, clapping her tiny hands together.

"Aw!" Lincoln's other nine sisters gushed over the adorable sight. Lynn gave Lincoln a light punch on the arm. "You nailed it, dude!"

"Why thank you," Lincoln said, giving a formal bow. However, as he was doing so, his Fenton head slipped off and landed on the floor.

"Incoln?"

The sisters gasped. Lincoln's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. He looked down at Lily, who stared back at him with an expression of confusion. She looked down at the head and then back up at Lincoln, over and over again. It was clear that her little mind was trying to process what was going on.

' _Oh man, she's gonna realize that Fenton really is gone_ ,' Lincoln thought to himself worryingly. ' _And then she's never gonna stop crying_!'

At that moment, Lily stopped altogether and let out a tiny gasp of her own. Her eyes went wide and she opened her mouth.

' _Oh no, here it comes_!'

"FA-FA NUM-NUMMED INCOLN!" Lily cried. Grabbing her rattle, the baby waddled over to the Fenton head and began hitting it. "BA FA-FA! BA FA-FA!" Lily shouted angrily. "NO NUM-NUM INCOLN!"

As she continued to pummel the head, her siblings just stood in shock. Never in a million years would they ever have expected this from their baby sister, at least not at such a young age.

' _She thought I was in danger_ ,' Lincoln realized. ' _She's just trying to protect me_.'

"BAD FA-FA!" Lily finished her assault on the head with a tiny kick and dropped her rattle. She ran towards Lincoln, arms outstretched. "Incoln! Incoln!"

Lincoln scooped up his baby sister and hugged her. "Aw Lily, you saved me." His voice was filled with genuine appreciation.

Lily wrapped her arms around her brother's neck and pulled him close. "Sae Incoln," she babbled. "Wuv Incoln."

' _Click!_ ' Lori's phone snapped a pic of the two siblings. "Ooh, this is literally going straight in the family scrapbook!"

Luan picked up the slightly smashed Fenton head and walked over to Lincoln. "So Lily," she asked. "No more Fenton?" Lily responded by blowing a raspberry at the head. "I'll take that as a yes," the jester chuckled, tossing the head away.

As her siblings gathered around her, Lily yawned and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "Aw, guess that rescue took all the energy out of her," Luna whispered. "Hey Lincoln, you think she still likes the song?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

Flash-forward

* * *

"And she did," Lincoln concluded. "Well, that's the story."

He watched as Lily played with her toys. In his heart, the eleven year-old felt a strong sense of gratitude for his baby sister.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" He said to no one in particular. "15 months old and she's already looking out for us."

Lincoln gave the wall one final look.

"But hey, that's what families do."


End file.
